As is well known, a fireplace is a particularly popular addition to the home. In the home, a fireplace is provided in one wall of a room and is connected to a chimney which extends upwardly beyond the roof to carry off smoke, gases and the like released from the fuel while being burnt. Although fireplaces are very popular, their use is characterized by certain problems and disadvantages. For example, it is known that fireplaces are particularly inefficient heating sources. That is, during burning of a fire, a majority of the heat generated by burning goes up the chimney rather than out into the room; and, moreover, the draft of the fireplace causes the furnace-heated air in the room to likewise go up the chimney. The problem is particularly acute at night after the user has retired. If the fire is still burning, it is impossible to close the fireplace damper without causing the smoke and gases to back up into the room. Therefore, rather than wait for the fire to completely burn out and then close the fireplace damper, the user leaves the fireplace damper open overnight. Thus, furnace-heated air in the room goes up the chimney all night. Another problem associated with room fireplaces is smoking whereby smoke backs up in the chimney and enters the room. This is caused either by insufficient draft or by outside conditions, e.g., weather conditions which do not allow the smoke to be drawn up through the chimney from above the top of the flame and within the fireplace.
Another problem associated with the operation of fireplaces is that at times they are very difficult to start again because of insufficient draft.
Various workers in the art have attempted to overcome one or more of the foregoing problems and disadvantages. For example, fireplace screen constructions having openable and closable glass doors have been devised. However, these constructions are expensive, difficult to install, and do not fit all sizes of fireplaces.